


Club Starlight

by Queen_OfThe_Universe



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Competition, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Posted to AO3 in 2020, Posted to ff.net in 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OfThe_Universe/pseuds/Queen_OfThe_Universe
Summary: What on earth is Greg up to this time? Only Nick knows the answer. Lots of humor and fluff. NG
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first attempt at a longer story without angst. I make no promises as to how well it will go, but I really hope you like it. I know I can write short one shots with fluff, piece of cake, but for some reason, I find this hard. So, please post reviews and let me know what you think. I know I’m being a little evasive with what Greg’s doing off shift, but it’s a surprise for the whole team too, so you’re not alone. Besides, there are a few hints mixed in if you can find them.

“What’s wrong, G?” Nick asked as he pulled up to the curb. 

“I’m a little nervous,” Greg admitted. 

“What on earth have you got to be nervous about, babe?” Nick looked past his boyfriend, through the side window and looked up at the club with a bright red sign out front that read “Club Starlight”. “This is your kind of place. And hey, they got your tape and loved you! You wouldn’t be here if they didn’t like you well enough.”

“Yeah, right. You know how many people they tell that to? You know how many people are going to be here with the same dream?”

“I know. And I also know that they don’t stand a chance stacked up against your beautiful body. Hell, I don’t even stand a chance against you.”

Greg smiled, an almost evil smile and leaned toward Nick to give him a quick kiss. When Nick wrapped his arms around him and attempted to deepen the kiss Greg pulled away. 

“Careful or you’ll smudge my makeup, hun. I promise I’ll make it up after shift tonight.”

“Mmmm, you’d better. You’re going to have a lot of making up to do when this week’s out. But I figure by the end you should be able to do that. Now, get out of here so I can go home and go back to bed. I’ll be back to pick you up later. You remembered everything for then?”

“Yeah, Nicky, don’t worry, I got it.”

Nick looked down to see Greg’s hands clasped in his leather lap, trying in vain to get them to stop shaking. He reached out and put a hand on top of them squeezing them tight. 

“No, Greg, don’t you worry. You’re gonna do fine. Just fine, I know it. I love you.”

“I love you too, and thanks, for everything,” Greg whispered, looking back at him with his deep soulful eyes. “If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t even be here right now.”

“Now you know that’s not true. You did this all on your own. Now, hurry up before you’re late. Call me if you get done early or if you’re gonna be late or something.”

“I will.” Greg leaned over again and gave him another quick kiss. “Love you,” he said, before opening the door and hoping out of the SUV. 

“Love you too,” Nick said, watching Greg in his tight black leather pants, black boots, and black fishnet shirt enter the club with the small duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

“How could I not?” He waited until his spiked hair disappeared into the darkness of the doorway before he pulled away from the curb and headed back home to finish the sleep he’d started that morning. 

* * *

Later that night Nick was kneeling in a parking lot, his flashlight out as he looked for evidence surrounding the dead body of a woman. 

“Man, what’s wrong with Greg tonight? He seems off,” Warrick commented as he swabbed a dark stain next to the woman’s hand. 

Nick looked a far distance away where Greg was searching the perimeter of the lot. His shoulders were slumped forward and he was doing a slow shuffle. 

“I dunno. He’s probably just tired. I think I remember he said he didn’t get much sleep today when he got on shift.”

“I know, this job is harsh at first. I remember my first few years there were many days I didn’t get much sleep. Hell, that’s still the case, who am I kidding?”

“Sorry I’m late guys.”

Nick looked up to see Dave coming towards them. 

“No prob, we’re just finishing up with her ourselves.”

“Hey, what’s with him?” Dave nodded toward Greg. “He hardly noticed me when I said hi.”

“He’s probably just caught up in his work.”

“I thought you said he was tired?”

“Eh, maybe a little of both. How should I know?”

“Here he comes.”

“Hey guys. Find anything?” Greg asked, wearing a pair of jeans with sneakers and a white button down shirt loose at the collar. 

“Not much. You?”

“Nothing,” his voice sounded tired, and his eyes betrayed just how tired he really was. 

“Alright, well, let’s spiral out and see if there’s anything between her and the perimeter,” Nick suggested. “Dave, feel free to take her away whenever.”

“Sure thing.”

* * *

“Are you ever gonna tell me how things went this afternoon?” Nick asked Greg as he grabbed a mug from the counter and headed for the pot of coffee he knew Greg had brewed special. 

“No. Not here anyway. Sorry.”

“You mean I’m gonna have to wait until we get home? I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

“Can you wait a week?” Greg asked, sitting at the table with his own mug in his hands. 

“A whole week? Why?”

“I’m just not sure I want to talk about it. At least night right now. I’m still processing how it went today and besides, I don’t get to find out today’s results until tomorrow anyway.”

“G, that doesn’t mean you can’t talk about it.”

“To me, yes, it does.”

“So, Greg, how’s your book coming along?” Catherine asked, when she entered the break room two seconds later. 

“Oh, it’s on hold for a little bit.”

“Yeah, so my Mom tells me. Though she didn’t say why.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get back to it soon enough.”

Catherine headed for the coffee pots, where Nick was leaning against the counter, keeping the safe distance between himself and Greg that was required to keep up the facade that they were only friends. She reached for Greg’s pot before Nick could stop her. 

“Wait! You don’t want that pot!” he exclaimed. 

Catherine gave him an odd look. 

“It’s gone bad. I was just going to rebrew some more in it. Try the other one. That one’s still good.”

“Oh, thanks for the warning.”

Catherine poured herself a cup from the other pot before she left the room. 

“Thanks for saving my coffee.”

“I was planning on having a second cup, I wasn’t about to let that awesomeness escape.”

Greg grinned for the first time that night. “Yeah, this is already my third cup since I’ve been sitting here. The case is driving me nuts. No evidence to look through or process makes me one hell of a bored guy, which in turn makes me one hell of a tired guy.”

“Apparently so does dancing,” Nick said with a wink.

* * *

“It’s your turn to do the dishes, G,” Nick said when they got home the next morning. 

“I need sleep. I can’t believe you’d deny me the one thing that will keep me together this week. You’d actually do that,” Greg pouted. “And here I thought I loved you. I thought you were right for me.”

“Awwww, G, come here.” Nick pulled him into an embrace. “I already did the dishes. I’m just pulling your leg. Besides, I thought it was my job to keep you together this week. Whatever happened to me in this equation?”

“That is your job. Your job to make sure I get the sleep I need. Imagine this is like that National Novel Writing Month thing that my cousin’s doing. You know, where you have to write a whole novel in one month, and it’s everyone’s duty to take care of the writer, doing the laundry, dishes, all the cleaning, and cooking, giving them foot massages...”

“You want a foot massage? Cause that doesn’t fit with writing. But it does fit here...And don’t worry, I got your chores covered for the week. I just hired another hot guy to take your place while you’re gone.”

“You did not!” Greg exclaimed, reaching out to slap Nick across the face but instead, grasped his chin when their skin came into a light contact. He kissed him, long and hard until Nick was nearly winded and gasping for breath. “You love me too much. You wouldn’t do that. You wouldn’t dare!”

A guilty expression came over Nick’s face once he got his breath back. 

“Um... I already did. He’s in the bedroom now. Just waiting for me.”

“What?!”

Greg wrenched out of his grasp and stormed off towards the bedroom they’d shared going on two years. Nick didn’t move from his spot as Greg disappeared from view. He waited.... and then a burst of laughter caught his ears and he grinned before jogging down the hall after his boyfriend. 

Greg had his arms wrapped around a cardboard cutout of Elvis dancing in his Las Vegas getup. 

“I thought... you know... that maybe you could use some inspiration.... or something...” Nick, without moving much, reached for the disposable camera on the dresser and snapped a quick picture of Greg dancing with Elvis. 

“You see, Elvis really is still alive,” Greg said with a grin, leaving the cardboard man in favor of his own real life man. “Now, put that camera down. I know what you’d do with those pictures.”

“And what would I do with them, G?” Nick asked with feigned innocence. 

“You’d either post them on Photobucket, or you’d pass them around the lab. And you know they can’t know about this. And then how would you explain about being in my bedroom. Huh? Or how would you explain me being in your bedroom?”

“Actually... it’s Elvis’s. He invited us over for dinner and thought he’d show us around the place.”

“Yeah, right. I’m sure Warrick will fall for that one head over heals... but hey, I like Elvis’s style...”

Greg wrapped his arms around Nick and let their lips collide in a smooth sultry kiss as his hands wandered south on Nick’s body. But Nick pulled away before it got too hot and steamy. 

“Greg, remember what we agreed on two nights ago?”

“Please don’t bring that up now. Please?! Not now! Now is not the time...” Greg pouted with a sense of urgency to his voice. 

“We agreed. And we’re not going back on that agreement. You need your sleep. End of story.”

“Niiiick, come on, you know you’ll enjoy it, you know you can’t turn me down! You never could.”

“Oh, believe me, this is hard, and I’m doing my best. But we agreed. No sex for a whole week. You’re already not getting the proper amount of sleep, and I don’t want to make it worse. We don’t need you falling asleep at work. Or at the club.”

Greg whimpered as he fell forward and rested his forehead on Nick’s shoulder. 

“You’re cruel. You’re so cruel. The cruelest boyfriend I’ve ever had. I can’t believe I ever agreed to something as stupid as that. Now I’m gonna be hard as a rock all week. How’re you going to explain that when we get to work? Huh?”

“Well, since it won’t be me who’s hard as a rock, I won’t have to explain anything,” Nick smirked. 

“Right. Cruel. I’m going to call my mother and complain, if you don’t mind.”

“Just think of Ecklie.”

“What?”

“Think of Ecklie doing it with some girl.”

“Ewwwww! Thanks Nick, I really wanted to think of that. Now I’ll never want to have sex ever again... well, at least for a week probably. Though with you around... I’d say chances are good... very good, I’ll be on you again real soon, cowboy.”

“Mmmm... then I’d say my job is done.”

“What?”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“I’m confused.”

“You said you’d be hard for a whole week. And now you won’t be cause you thought of Ecklie.”

“Oh, I hate you. I so hate you.”

“You love me. You know you do.”

Greg melted, looking up at Nick with his deep chocolate pools of eyes. “Yeah, you’re right. I do.”

He kissed him again, long, slow, and sweet before Nick swept him off his feet and carried him over to the bed. 

“Sleep, baby. It’s going to take you at least an hour to get ready to go and you have to be at the club by noon. Which means you should have been in bed hours ago.”

“Mmmmm, yeah... too bad we had to work.” 

Nick helped him undress, pulled the covers up over him, before he got ready for bed himself and climbed in behind Greg, holding him close. 

“I love you,” he whispered into his ear. 

“...love you too...” and seconds later Greg was snoring softly in the early morning hours. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for “Bully For You” at the end. I just watched that yesterday and that scene with Greg and Sara stuck in my mind, so I expanded on it, in the future here. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter too. I think it went much better than the first.

Nick pulled up to the curb, surprised to see Greg sitting on the front steps of Club Starlight, still in his leather pants and tight sparkly sleeveless t-shirt, his duffle beside him. He was looking down at the ground. Had something happened? Had he found out how he’d done the day before? Nick got out of the SUV and went to sit next to his boyfriend.

“Greg? How’d it go?”

The other man looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “I didn’t get picked,” he said. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I know you busted your ass for this...”

“No. I didn’t get picked... to leave. I’m still in!” Greg smiled. 

“Hey! That’s great!”

“Yeah, but now I have to learn to bartend.” 

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Well, how hard could that possibly be? Sir, this is what we’ve got on tap, what would you like? You just have to remember to tip the glass so the foam...”

“Nicky, it’s not that kind of a bar. We’re talking mixed drinks here. Hardly any beer.”

“Oh. Well, then I’m sorry, but I can’t help you there. I’m a beer man. Don’t know the first thing about mixing drinks.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Hey, we can always pick up one of those bartending books on our way home from work tomorrow morning.”

Greg laughed a little, “Right, and I’ll have time to study this when?”

“Don’t worry, G, you’re the king when it comes to mixed drinks. You drink them all the time when we go out. You should be fine. Now, come on, we need to get to work and you need to change. I can see Grissom’s head exploding at the sight of you in that outfit.”

“And what’s your head doing, right now, while you stare at me?” Greg asked with a smirk. 

Nick looked him over, and began undressing him in his mind, even though he was in love with the outfit on him and the way it made him look, the way it clung to his every curve...

“It’s... it’s going... cloudy.... yeah, a little.... cloudy... right about now.”

“I thought so.” Greg stood up. “Are you going to be ok enough to drive, drunk boy?”

Nick watched him walk over to the vehicle, watched those beautiful legs walk in those tight leather pants... the ones that left no room for argument... It really was too bad they had to go to work just then...  


* * *

Hiding amongst the lockers, Nick was holstering his weapon as Greg finished changing into his work clothes. He heard the locker slam beside his and looked up, startled, to see Greg standing there, dressed for work except for the heavy eyeliner. Nick had been trying to keep his mind off of Greg in that horribly sexy outfit, and now, everything he’d been trying to do was going to hell in a hand basket. Without warning, he shoved Greg up against a locker and pressed their lips together, quickly taming his boyfriend’s tongue and exploring his mouth to its fullest extent. 

“You’ve still got eyeliner on, babe,” Nick breathed as he let Greg go for just a moment. 

“Mmmm... and eyeliner turns you on... I’ll have to remember that.”

Greg grabbed Nick and spun him around, so he was against the locker. Their tongues intertwined again. 

“Yeah, and so does leather... God this shift is going to suck!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll come pay you a little visit later unless we’re on the same case.”

And with that, he whipped around and headed for the bathroom to get the makeup off his face, leaving Nick breathless. 

“Hey, man, you ok?” Warrick’s voice caught Nick’s ear and he looked up to see his friend looking concerned. 

He tried not to grin too hard. 

“Yeah, I’m just fine,” he laughed. 

“You saw that too, then, huh?”

“Saw what?”

“Greg with eyeliner. Just walked outa here.”

The mental image his friend had given him sent his blood rushing southward and he turned to pull something from his locker so Warrick wouldn’t see what it had done to him. 

“Yup, I sure did. God, that kid is crazy.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Telling you what?” Catherine came in and opened her locker. 

“We were just talking about Sanders wearing eyeliner,” Warrick explained. 

“Greg’s got eyeliner on?! How did I miss that?!” 

Catherine sat down to change her shoes as Nick slammed his locker shut, holding his vest in front of him. 

“Sorry guys, but I’ve gotta run...” he said in a hurry to get out the door. 

However, both of them were so into each other and the hilarious conversation about Greg to even notice his quick departure. 

Nick ran down the halls, toward the only wheelchair accessible bathroom at the back of the lab. This was not something he needed to advertise and it was the only bathroom with a lock on the door. He could feel his cheeks burning bright red. Now he’d really done it. He hoped no one saw him run past. And he was glad most of the building was empty around the bathroom he sought out. No one would see him enter, or leave. 

But when he got there, the door was shut and the light was on, coming through the crack at the bottom. Shit. He’d just have to act natural. That was all. Act natural. 

“Whoever’s in there better hurry up!” he knocked on the door. 

To his surprise the door opened a second later to reveal Greg in the middle of washing off the eyeliner. 

“To whoever’s outside that door, you’d better get in here so we can deal with your apparent issues right away quick like,” Greg muttered, grabbing Nick’s arm and yanking him into the small room before locking the door behind him. 

* * *

“Hey, you getting off shift?” Nick asked when he saw Greg enter the locker room hours later. 

“Yeah, you?”

“Yup.”

Sara walked in seconds later. “Hey, that’s not gonna help anything, you know,” she said when she saw Nick changing his shirt. 

“I know. But we don’t have lemons handy, so what’s the point of showering now? Might as well do it when I get home.”

Greg walked further into the room and took a sniff. 

“Is that... decomp I smell?”

“Sure is Greg. Fresh case. It was fun. Too bad you couldn’t join us,” Sara replied sarcastically.

“Yeah too bad.”

“Hey, Greg, can I ask you a favor?”

“Yeah, get him to pick us both up some lemons before he goes home please.”

“No, I was wondering if you’d give me a lift home. My car wouldn’t start last night and I had to get a taxi in.”

“Oh, man, that sucks. Yeah, sure, I can take you home if you want. Be glad I don’t charge high fees for my ride.”

Nick grinned inwardly at his double meaning, whether Greg realized what he’d said or not. 

“You’d let him in your car, smelling like that?!” Sara asked. 

“I told you once before, a real man wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh, so you’re a real man? You’re who I should have been dating instead of Pettigrew?”

“Damn straight he’s a real man. And he’s all mine!” Nick thought. 

“Well, maybe then, Sar. But you’re a few years too late. I got someone else in my life now.”

“Yeah right. Who would date you?”

“I never kiss and tell, baby.”

“Come on Nick, let’s get you home. And don’t forget to give me a call tonight if your car’s not fixed by then and you need a lift.”

“Yeah, I will, thanks man.”

“And we’ll pick up some lemons for you on the way home,” Greg said once they were outside. 

“What was that about, with Sara?” Nick asked, getting into the SUV. 

“You remember when she was dating that guy, Pettigrew?”

“Yeah, sorta.”

“Well, it was during that decomp case you had with that army guy stuck in the bag.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that one. Never forget it.”

“Heh. Well, her boyfriend comes to ask her for dinner, but she stunk, and he didn’t even try to mask it, as he ran away and told her to stay with the evidence. I simply told her a real man wouldn’t mind.” Greg paused for a moment. “Wouldn’t mind working hard with a bag of lemons to get you all cleaned up in the shower when we get home.”

“I’m just surprised you didn’t call a cab home.”

“Hey, you’re my man, and I’m not giving up on you, even when you stink of decomp.”

“So... would you have blown me off in the bathroom earlier if I’d smelled then?”

“If it was a burning need...”

“It’s always a burning need with you, Greg.”

“Then yes.”

“Where did you come from?” Nick asked suddenly as they came to a red light. 

Greg looked at him as if he had four eyes instead of two. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Did you come from Mars, or the land of the perfect boyfriends that I’ve never heard of? Because no one in their right mind would do all that for someone who stinks of decomp.”

“What if it was me?”

“Huh?”

“What if I stunk of decomp. What would you do? Force me to take a cab home, or walk? Let me shower alone?”

Nick almost felt ashamed. “You’re right. I would have done the same thing.”

“See, I told you so. There’s the grocery store. While we’re there, we need some eggs and milk. You had a worse shift than I did, so we’ll get you all nice and cleaned up and then I’ll make you a wonderful breakfast.”

“And I thought I was supposed to take care of you this week.”

“Yeah well, I figure you deserve a break after having a case that bad.”

* * *

“Greg, how many lemons did you get?!” Nick asked when Greg came into the bathroom with a huge sack. 

“I got as many as I could. Practically bought them out. Why?”

“Do we really need that many?”

“Hey, I don’t get to do this that often, and I wanted to be able to spend as much time with you as I could. So, I bought a lot of lemons. We’ve got until their all used up before sleep can claim us.”

Nick grinned as he climbed into the shower and underneath the hot spray, bringing Greg with him, who hung the bag off the shower head. He pulled his boyfriend close, holding his head in his hands and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Words failed him. There was so much he wanted to say, to express to this man, but he couldn’t. He could only show him as his hands fell and his arms wrapped themselves around Greg’s waist and pulled him even closer as they continued to make out in the shower, completely forgetting about the lemons. 

_“You’re mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! And I do not share!”_


	3. Chapter 3

Ringing. Ringing. Something was definitely ringing... no... wasn’t ringing... singing... Queen... Queen was singing Greg’s favorite song. It was “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy”. But Greg wasn’t home...

Nick sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around him. Yup, the apartment was empty except for himself. And then he realized the music was coming from his nightstand. His cell phone was ringing. 

“Ello?” he answered. “Greg?”

“Nick? Did I wake you? I’m sooo sorry.”

“You knew I was asleep. You’re not sorry, babe. But I don’t mind. What’s up?”

“Competition’s getting rough. This girl thinks she’s all that. She’s attempting to push everyone around. Literally. She asked this other girl, sorry I can’t give names, to get her a drink and do other things for her. Ugh. I’m hoping she gets bumped off. If she’s like that, she’ll never make it in this job.”

“Oh sure, and half the times you beg me to do stuff for you means you’ll work out just fine there, then huh?”

“I only bug you out of love. It’s a totally different situation.”

Nick smiled. “Right. Sure. So, what you’re telling me is that basically I need to go down there and kick this girl’s ass for picking on my man, right?”

“Nah, I took care of her. But I think I made an impression on the owner, the way I handled the situation.”

“Good impression? Or bad?”

“Good, I think. I can add bouncer to my job titles. Besides that, my staying up all morning studying seems to have paid off. She liked my bartending skills. And not only that, but you know when I was a kid I was one of the jugglers in our sixth grade circus and that’s paying off too.”

“Huh?”

“We have to juggle the bottles while we pour drinks.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Nope. It’s kinda cool actually. The owner demonstrated how it works, and man, it was wicked.”

“Hey, Greg, can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Why are you calling me? You’re not having a breakdown, she didn’t say you won, or lost...”

“Nicky, do I need a reason? Besides, I am having a problem. I just didn’t tell you about it yet.”

“Oh?”

“I miss you. I know I only saw you a few hours ago, but I still miss you.”

“Awww... my Greggo misses me? I miss you too. You know this bed is too cold when you’re gone.”

“Heh, well, I can fix that right up tomorrow morning when we get home. I’m gonna be dead. I’m already feeling dead, but there’s still stuff to do here. Oh, they’re calling us back. I’ve gotta run. I’ll see you when you pick me up, ok?”

“Sure thing. Love you, G.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

  
Nick left Warrick in the layout room as he went in search of Hodges. However, before he could even reach the Trace Lab he saw Greg walking down the hall beside Catherine, having a deep conversation about their case. Greg was completely unaware of his surroundings and what he was doing as he seemed to be mixing dance routines and drinks as he swayed his hips and moved his hands. Nick smiled, wanting to laugh, wanting to hug to sweet, crazy man he loved so much. But he was at work, and all the lab rats had poked their heads out of their labs to watch Sanders walk by. 

Nick stopped to lean against a wall as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. 

“Sanders,” Greg’s professional voice reached his ear. 

“You have no clue what you’re doing, do you?”

“Ummm... hi... what are you talking about? And where are you?” 

He could tell Greg wanted to ask something he shouldn’t, but because Catherine was right there, he couldn’t. Nick just smiled. 

“Don’t turn around, but you just walked right past me. You’re dancing while you walk, and possibly mixing and juggling drinks too. All the rats are watching you. I just figured you’d want to know.”

“Thanks,” Greg sounded a little embarrassed. “Sorry I missed you. I’ll get right on that.... and I’ll... I’ll definitely talk to you later.”

Nick hung up and turned to see Greg walking with Catherine as if nothing had ever happened, though he’d stopped dancing and appeared to be glaring at the rats as he walked by them. They quickly pulled their heads back into their labs and went back to work. Nick laughed silently to himself before continuing around the corner. 

He bumped into Hodges, almost literally, the rat having dropped the arm load of files he’d been carrying. 

“Oh, Hodges, you’re just the person I was looking for.”

“Duck tape.”

“Excuse me?”

Nick bent to help the other man collect everything up. 

“Duck tape. That sticky substance you found on the victim was from duck tape.”

“Oh, thanks man. That is the answer I was looking for.”

“Yeah, I figured. I mean, why else would you be looking for me?”

Nick was about to say something when Hodges spoke again. 

“By the way, have you seen Sanders lately?”

“What about him?”

Nick had a feeling he knew where this was going. It was Hodges after all, and all of his conversations went one way... well, no. That wasn’t true. They went two ways. One, he tried his best to kiss up to the boss, and the other was to spread gossip or laughs about others around the lab. This couldn’t be good. 

“He’s been dancing since he walked in tonight.”

“Dancing?” Nick feigned cluelessness. 

“Yeah, and he might actually be pretty good if he had a girl on that arm. But he’s dancing... at work... alone. Who does that?”

“He told me he didn’t get much sleep last night. And he said something about a weird dream that had to do with dancing,” Nick covered, hoping it wouldn’t lead to gossip. “Maybe they’re connected some how.” 

“Oh, he told you, did he? How come he always seems to be telling you things, but not anyone else?”

Nick, deciding it would be best to help the rat carry his things and finish this conversation so that he could monitor what Hodges knew, walked back to the Trace Lab with him. 

“What do you mean?”

“Lately, we hear second hand, usually through you, what’s going on with him. He used to share everything with us. And by everything, I mean EVERYTHING.”

“You’re just a lab rat,” Nick joked. “And he’s moved up in the world, my friend.”

“Yeah, moved up in the world, sure. I get paid more than he does now.”

“Money has nothing to do with moving up in the world. He’s happy at the new job, getting out in the world. It may not be what you want, but it’s what he wanted to do.”

“Hey, I never said that!”

Nick set the file folders down on Hodges desk when they reached the lab. 

“I think you just did.”

He smirked and left the lab to find Warrick in the layout room. 

* * *

“You’re gonna run into problems at work, hun,” Nick said early the next morning as he snaked his arms around Greg’s waist at the kitchen sink. 

“What do you mean about that? Was it the dancing thing?”

“Yeah...”

“How am I going to get into trouble because of that?”

“Not really trouble, per se, but, more along the lines of gossip happening, about you and your dancing.”

“You forget my roots, Nicky. I grew up with those rats before I moved on. I can handle anything they throw at me.”

“If you say so... cause I could always beat some sense into Hodges if I have to, you know.”

Nick rested his chin on Greg’s shoulder, content to just hold him there. 

“What is with you and wanting to defend my honor all of a sudden?”

“I can’t defend your honor? I’m hurt, honey.... truly and deeply hurt... I just might cry,” Nick gave a pretend sniff. 

Greg relaxed into the embrace as he turned his head to look at him.

“Of course you can. And... it does feel kinda nice, actually.”

“So, you want me defending your honor?”

“Every time.”

“You know what that would mean?” 

“What?”

“Public declaration of love.”

“I guess I’d better learn to beat asses myself... at least for awhile. And I suppose it would help my image at work a little.”

“You’re not ready for me defending your honor then?”

Greg smiled a smile that clearly said he was up to something.”

“Greg? You’ve got that look on your face. What’s going on? What don’t I know about?”

“What look?”

“Oh, I can’t win with you.”

“I think it’s time we headed to bed. You’re not thinking straight, Stokes. You need some sleep. And... you never did return the favor...”

“What favor?”

“You know... from the bathroom... I’d say we’ve got some catching up to do...”  



	4. Chapter 4

Greg leaped inside the SUV almost before it was parked, a wide smile graced his features lighting up the whole inside of the vehicle. 

“What’s going on, G?”

Nick put the SUV into gear and headed towards the lab. 

“I passed again! Again! Can you believe it! I mean, mostly they’ve got these ridiculous blonde bimbos who think they’ve got what it takes, and then they trip all over themselves and cry, and then go in the bathroom and tear each other’s hair out. Oh my God, I’m still in shock over that. But, most of them are moving on. You know there’s only five of us left.”

“Yeah? So, what happens next? I mean, tomorrow’s the last audition, right?”

“Yup. She’s picked three girls, and two guys. And tomorrow, It’s going to be a long day, cause she’s going to have to cut four people out. I’ve gotta say though, the other bartenders she’s already got working for her are pretty cool. I think I could get along with them really well. She introduced us tonight, wants to see how well we’ll work together, the chemistry, you know. So she can use that to make her decision. I can’t wait for tomorrow!... but I’m a little nervous.... I mean, she’s cutting four people... I could be one of them!”

“No way, man. Sanders charm? You really think she’d cut that out of the line? I doubt it. No one can resist the Sanders charm.”

“Actually... Grissom can.”

“Well, he’s Grissom. And that’s... that’s not something I want to think about... you trying to charm him... Oh, why did you have to say that?”

“Sorry, wasn’t thinking. Not much sleep, you know? Does that to me.”

“Don’t I know it.” 

Nick thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell Greg what really happened the night before... or maybe he should just wait for the most opportune moment... embarrass the hell out of him later...

“What’re you thinking?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just that it’s going to be a long night.”

“No, really, that’s not it.”

“Well, I was wondering why you’ve stopped changing at the club. You’re risking coworkers see you dressed like that...” 

Nick licked his dry lips, just thinking about the skin tight black leather pants which laced up the sides, showing lots of skin all the way up to his hip. If he hadn’t known his boyfriend on such a personal level he would have thought there was no underwear on under the leather. But Greg was insistent about keeping the leather clean. His shirt was also black leather and laced up the front and the back. 

“I don’t need the competitors to see me changing. I don’t need to give them the opportunity to do some sabotaging. I mean, it’s happened before. Guess it happened once last year. I’m just insuring my investments.”

“Oh. And she has no one to take out the riff raff?”

“One bouncer. He’s cool too. We’ll get along just fine, sneak you in times when I’m working.”

“Could be fun, I’d definitely like to know what I’m missing out on.”

“So, you never did tell me what you were thinking about at that last red light.”

“What?”

“Come on, you know.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about last night,” Nick finally copped to it. 

“Ooohhh, last night? What about it?”

“You... don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what?”

Nick snickered. “I was about to grant your week long wish when we got to bed... and... you really don’t remember?”

“Um....”

“You fell asleep.”

“Doh!” Greg hit the palm of his hand on his forehead. “Then it must have been my dream that felt so good when I woke up this morning.”

“Dream, huh? Was I in it, by any chance?”

“Oh, you bet! But no, I’m not kissing and telling.”

“What?! But that was me!”

“Heh, not the real you. And how would the dream you feel about it if I told you? I know the dream me would not be happy...”

“Oh shut up! If I was dreaming about you, you’d want to hear all about it, and you wouldn’t care about the dream you at all.”

“Well, were you?”

“I’m not gonna tell you because the dream you will stop visiting me at night, and I’m not sure I could handle that. You’re like a drug that I need twenty four seven.”

“Oooh, am I?”

“Oh yeah... and look, we’re at the lab. I’d just like to see how you make it through the front doors to the locker room like that. And no, I’m not walking with you. I’ll walk many yards behind, just so I can admire the view.”

Nick parked the SUV and turned to his beautiful boyfriend. He saw Greg, but was picturing Ecklie getting it on with a girl in his mind. 

“How’s Ecklie?” Greg asked. 

“He’s... hey!”

Greg grinned. “Good luck with that, doll.” He leaned over and gave Nick a quick kiss to the lips. “Since I can’t get close to you for the rest of the night, guess this has to do.” He kissed him again, this time a little slower, and much more sweet. He left Nick’s head spinning. “Love you,” he whispered, and he was out of the vehicle and the door was closing after him.

* * *

Nick, having just gotten back from a horrendous crime scene with the entire team, was selected to find out what had happened to the victim. So, without further ado, he donned a pair of scrubs and headed into the coroner’s lab.

“Hey, Doc, what have you got for... me?”

Nick stopped in the doorway, unsure if he wanted to enter further. He’d always heard the stories. But he’d never known they were true. He’d never been sure he could believe them. But now he knew it was true, and he wasn’t sure what he thought of it all. For sure coroners needed a way to release, having to deal with dead bodies all day long, but this? This was a nut house!

The music was blaring. Something hard rockish, Nick thought. And Doc Robbins had one of his canes in both hands, similar to the way a child would hold a broom in place of a guitar. Super Dave had some sort of coroner’s utensil in his hands, acting as a microphone, as he lip synced to the music. He was dancing around the room too, swaying his hips in a way that scared Nick. He looked away and swallowed the lump in his throat before he turned back and fully entered the room, letting the door slam behind him, to announce his presence. 

Both coroners looked up in surprise, and Dave shut off the music.

“Oh! Nick! Wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

“I could tell. Um... just one word of advice guys, if I may? Don’t quit your day jobs...I mean, night jobs, as the term applies.”

“Uh, that’s more than one word,” David pointed out. “Just thought you’d want to know.”

“Yeah, thanks. So, what can you tell me about the guy we found.”

“Can’t tell you much as we haven’t gotten a start on him yet,” Al said. “But what we can tell you is that some lucky lab rat caught some pretty severely damaging, yet amazing looking pictures. I bet all the ladies will be swooning over Greg as soon as they see this.”

“Greg? What do you mean? Let me see,” Nick asks, now curious, the dead body long forgotten. 

“David, would you?”

David rushed over to the wall beside the computer and un-tacked something before handing it to Nick.

Nick’s eyes opened wide, taking in the image of Greg walking down the hall, taken from his left side, so that the laces were visible all down his left leg, and across his back. His right hand held the duffle bag and in the distance Nick could see the locker room, though he was more caught up with the gorgeous man in the foreground.

“Wow... who caught this?” he asked with a smile. 

“Don’t know. It arrived here anonymously.”

“Is this your only copy?” 

Nick finally tore his eyes away to look up at the two men as Al joined them. 

“Um... yeah. Why?”

“I need this!” 

Nick rushed for the door, without another word. 

“But... but...” David was left looking lost. “But...”

“I’ll get on that body!” Al shouted after him, though he got no response. 

“Oh, Nick! I was just coming to see you,” Grissom said, nearly running into the younger man who’s eyes were glued to the picture he carried. “How’s our guy? Doc know COD yet?”

“Ask him in another hour or two, he should be done by then.”

“You mean... he hasn’t started yet?”

“Nope.”

“Where are you off to?”

“Little emergency I need to take care of. Don’t worry, it shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.”

He didn’t even let Grissom say anything more as he hurried down the hall. Several turns and hallways later he found himself at the layout room where the rest of the team was piecing the evidence together. 

“Greg! I need you! ASAP!”

“What’s going on? What did you find?” Greg asked, running to meet him at the doorway. 

Nick lowered his voice to a growl. “I need you to get me some scotch tape and a red permanent marker. Meet me in the locker room, and don’t take too long.”

He didn’t even wait for a response before he stalked away, doing his best to stay angry to keep his eyes away from the picture. He arrived in the locker room a few moments later and was relieved to see that it was empty. He opened his locker and looked at the inside of the door, where he knew Catherine had pictures of Lindsay on hers, where most high school kids had pictures of their friends. His was empty. 

Greg arrived bearing the tape and the marker. 

“What’s going on?”

“We’ve got a problem,” Nick said, a little too harshly. 

The look on Greg’s face almost broke his heart for a moment when he realized he’d actually scared him a little. He showed him the picture. 

“This is going up in my locker, and you’d better sign it.”

Greg visibly relaxed and he smiled at the picture. Then his face paled. 

“Who took this?” he asked. “I didn’t want anyone to know!”

“Well, you shoulda thought of that before you came walking through here dressed like that. I don’t know who shot it, but I’m guessing it’s all over the lab by now. I found this one with Al and Dave, and they were having a feast with it, let me tell you.”

“Oh great,” Greg looked a little dejected. 

“Hand me the tape, will you?”

“You sure that’s a good idea? What if someone sees it in there?”

“I don’t care.”

Greg handed him the tape and he put it up. Nick took the roll from him. 

“How come I don’t get to see this at home? That’s the real problem. You look so God damned wonderfully edible in that... and... and...”

“Cause you’d only rip it off me anyway,” Greg grinned. And besides, I need it for the competition. But if you want... when it’s over... I think I can manage to give a private showing.” 

“That would be most welcome,” Nick smiled. “Now you have to sign it. And no, you’re not getting away from it.”

Greg smirked, before uncapping the red permanent marker and turning to face the picture, blocking Nick’s view. When he was done, he looked to Nick for approval. 

In the lower right hand corner, positioned just right so that no part of his body had been covered up, was a red heart and the letter “U”. Underneath that was another red heart beside the letter “G”, effectively writing “Love you. Love, Greg” in short hand.

Nick didn’t say a word, just looked around the room, made sure no one was looking, and leaned in for a long, delicate kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Yo! Stokes!”

Nick was walking down the hall when he heard the annoying voice calling after him. He had no reason to be talking to this particular lab rat because he had no evidence in Trace. None. 

“What do you want, Hodges?” 

He turned around and the rat stopped running after him, standing less than a foot away. 

“What? You act like I’m the devil or something. What’d I do? I was just gonna ask you something, that’s all.”

“Ok, so ask.”

“Ok, so I heard from someone, and I’m not gonna say who, but there’s rumors going around that you stole the picture of Greg that someone gave to Al and Dave. Is there any truth to that? And why did you do it? I mean, it wasn’t like it was causing harm to anyone.”

“That’s more than one question. And what difference does it make why I took it? Besides, how do you know it wasn’t causing harm? Did you ever think to ask Greg if he wanted his picture plastered all over work? What if Ecklie finds it?”

“Ecklie won’t find it. And if he didn’t want his picture taken, or plastered all over the place, he should have known better than to walk around here dressed like that. So, what’d you do with the picture?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Nick grinned and turned to walk away.

“I would like to know!” Hodges called back to him. 

“It was you!” Nick spun around. “You’re the one who took the picture, aren’t you?”

“Ummmm...”

“Yeah,” Nick’s voice turned low and menacing as he pushed Hodges backwards into his lab not caring if anyone saw them. He would defend Greg’s honor even if his boyfriend didn’t want him to just yet. 

“Nick? Nick, what are you doing?” Hodges almost seemed scared. 

“Spill your guts! What happened?”

“Ummmm...” Hodges stared out into the hallway and pointed at the CSI walking towards the locker room, dressed in very revealing leather. He looked to the other two lab rats and they were now staring as well. 

“Wow” Archie was nearly speechless.

“Oh my God... I could fall in love with a pair of legs like that... I had no idea he was that sexy!” Bobby exclaimed, absentmindedly reaching for the camera Archie was holding. 

Hodges snatched it from both their grips and snapped a few quick photos. 

“Quick! Someone get this film developed! Can you imagine all the drool the girls are gonna get when they see this!”

“I thought so,” Nick let his slight anger show more than he felt. “Now, you’re gonna do   
something for me. I want you to go out there and take all the pictures down that you spread around here. Because Greg will not be happy when he sees them. Don’t make his day any worse than it already is.”

“How could his day be bad? He came in looking quite happy, I thought.”

“Our single shift just turned into a double and he’s got a dentist appointment later today.”

“Ouch.” 

“Get moving.”

Hodges darted out from his lab and began scurrying around the building, trying to be quick but not get questioned too much.

Nick just smiled, silently thanked Hodges for the photo in his locker, and went to the layout room where Greg was working with Catherine. 

“What’s with Hodges?” Greg asked, following the lab rat’s every odd move with his eyes. 

“Oh, I caught him, you know...” Nick pretended to take a picture when Greg looked over at him in the doorway. 

“Oh, I see. So, he’s the one, huh?”

“Yup. I gave him a stern talking to and now he’s humbling himself by removing everything.”

“Nice. Thanks, dude.”

“No prob. It’s what I’m here for.”

“So, um, what are you two talking about?” Catherine asked, not even looking up from the evidence. 

“Oh, nothing,” Greg said with a grin aimed at Nick. 

“Uh, Greg... time?” Nick looked at his watch. 

“Right.”

“Meet me in the LR, K?”

“Sure.”

“Where are you two going? You can’t go anywhere! We’re still working on this hot case!”

“Dentist appointment,” Nick offered, to keep the lies the same. 

“Dentist? Well, certainly both of you aren’t going? What? You schedule your appointments at the same time? Don’t tell me you even see the same person! You guys are weird. You know that? What coworkers in their right mind would do that?” Catherine sighed. “Did you clear it with Gil first?”

“Of course. And for your information, no, we don’t go to the same dentist and we didn’t schedule our appointments at the same time. His car broke down and hasn’t been fixed yet. I’ve been driving him around for two days.”

“Oh, that sucks Greg. I hope you get it back soon.”

“Yeah, the guy said it should take a few days, so I’m hoping tomorrow I’ll see it again.”

“Well, good. And get back here ASAP Nick, you too Greg. This case won’t wait.”

“Sure thing, Cath.”

Both boys headed for the privacy of the locker room and were thrilled to once again be the only two there. 

“Nick, don’t worry about driving me there. I’ll catch a cab this time.”

“Why? You know I’ll be happy to drop you off and pick you up.”

“Yeah, I know, but I also need to run home, shower, and grab fresh clothes. I can’t wear the same thing I wore yesterday.”

“Right, someone might recognize you from the lab with all those pictures floating around.”

Greg snorted. “I can’t believe it was Hodges. Well, yeah, I can.”

“It wasn’t just him.”

“Huh?”

“Bobby thinks you have hot legs, didn’t know you were that sexy, and Archie could only stare. No one else was apparently present when the picture was taken. You must be radiating feminine energy for it to have been all guys staring at you. Especially since I’m pretty sure two of them are straight.”

“Wow... I had no idea...”

“Me neither. I’m just glad I got to you first.”

Greg leaned in and gave him a light kiss. “Mmmm, me too.”

“Alright, well, look, you call me when you find out how things go, ok? You are supposed to find out tonight, who won, right?”

“You are correct. And you’ll be the first to know. You do realize that if I do win, tonight will be my first night on the job. And I’d really like for you to be there.”

“You bet I’ll be there. I’m not missing that for anything.”

“Well, don’t plan on being there.”

“What? Why not?”

“I’m gonna do my best, but I’m not planning on winning. Wouldn’t want to jinx it or anything.”

Nick wrapped his arms around Greg’s waist and pulled him close, kissing him on the tip of his nose. 

“Good luck, babe.”

Greg blushed. “Thanks.”

* * *

“I thought you were taking Greg to the dentist,” Catherine said when Nick returned to the layout room. 

“And I thought it was your car that wouldn’t start the other day,” Sara said from the far corner where she’d planted herself after Nick and Greg had left. 

“Um, yeah, I was, but he decided to take a taxi instead. And, my car’s just fine now. Got it back and it works just fine. Don’t know what’s wrong with his. He didn’t say.”

“You expect us to believe that?” Sara looked up from her evidence. “We heard about the picture.”

‘Oh great. Now everyone knows. What difference does it make? I was trying to save his reputation around here, but apparently the only person who cared was Greg.”

“Oh, so you told him about the picture?” Catherine asked. 

“Come on, Cath! Someone had to tell him!” 

“So, lately it seems as if he’s been telling everything to you, from what we’ve been hearing. Did he also tell you why he dressed like that to come to work? He should be damn glad Grissom didn’t see him, or his ass woulda been fired.”

“I don’t honestly know,” Nick said, cringing inwardly at the blatant lie. “We’re just friends. He doesn’t tell me everything, guys.”

“Ok, so what do you think’s going on?” Catherine asked, going into full gossip mode. 

“What on earth do you mean?”

“Come on! You mean to tell me you haven’t noticed how tired Greg is when he comes in? He comes in tired, drinks way more coffee than usual, and is wearing leather. Doesn’t that tell you something, Nicky?”

“Yeah, it tells me he didn’t sleep well during the day, and he’s just being Greg in his wild choice of clothes. What’s new?”

“Yeah, but leather, like that? I could clearly see all the way up his thigh!” Sara exclaimed. “And that’s not normal for Greg.”

“Oh, I thought it was.”

“Heh, yeah, you’re a straight guy, of course you wouldn’t notice his clothes.”

“You remember the other day, Nick, he said he had someone in his life... I wonder who it is.”

“What difference does it make?”

“Stop asking that! No, I mean, he cares what he wears, and he’s been seen in leather. What straight guy wears leather?”

“I do. When I’m out at the ranch.”

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t count. I mean, leather like he had on.”

“Where are you going with this? I’m confused,” Nick said, doing his best to act the part of the ladies man, though he actually understood Sara and Catherine more than they thought he did.

“Do you think he’s gay?”

“Woah!” Nick took a step back. “That’s a pretty big accusation there. You’ve gotta be careful with that around here. But, you really think he’s gay?” he sounded hesitant. “I don’t know about that...”

“I was only theorizing. I didn’t say it was true or not.”

“A little less theorizing about Greg, and a little more case solving, please,” Grissom said, as he poked his head into the room. “How’s the case going, by the way? And by ‘case’, I mean, the case of the dead Mr. Robberts. And not whether or not Greg’s gay.”

“Do you have a theory on that?” Sara asked. 

“The case, Sara. Not your coworker’s personal life. Or did you not hear me?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is it! This is when the team and you, finally learn what Greg’s been up to! Enjoy and don’t forget to review at the end! The italics are from Queen’s “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy”.

Nick sat on the small couch in the break room. He was tired. So tired. He hadn’t gotten any sleep at all that day, after pulling a double, and all he wanted to do was fall asleep. But he was up, patiently waiting for his coworkers to show up and his boyfriend to call. 

_I can dim the lights_   
_And sing you songs full of sad things_   
_We can do the tango just for two_   
_I can serenade and gently play_   
_On your heart strings_   
_Be your Valentino just for you_

He realized Queen was singing to him from his cell phone and he shook his head to clear it, wiping the sleep from his face.   


“Hey G.”

“You sound really tired. How’s the case going?”

“Case solved. I’m just waiting to hear whether or not they got the killer arrested.”

“Well, who was it?”

“Guy’s brother. He had a beef about all the money he was making. It was really dumb in the end.”

“Isn’t it always?”

“Yeah. So, how’s things on your end?”

“I just have one question for you.”

“Yeah?”

“The only thing you want to do right now is fall in bed and sleep for a million years, right?”

“Well, sorta. But G, if...”

“Then I have to apologize.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m working tonight at the club!” Greg almost screamed into the phone. 

Nick held it away from his ear for a moment. 

“Sweet!” A grin spread across his face. “Aw, congrats, hun. Guess that means I don’t get to sleep for awhile.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t say that. I’m glad, this is awesome. So...”

“I’m on my way back to work. I grabbed you some stuff for tonight.”

“Ok, so I’ll see you here soon then? The others are just coming back now.”

“Yeah. Give me five minutes to get in the door.”

“Sweet.”

Nick hung up just as Sara, Catherine, Grissom, and Warrick walked into the break room. 

“Guy’s in jail,” Warrick said, sitting down hard in a chair. 

Everyone sat down just as hard. 

“I don’t know... but I feel like I’ve just got to get out of here and go expunge some energy or something,” Sara commented. 

“We’ve all got off for the night,” Gil said. “So, go have fun, catch up on your rest.”

“What are you doing?” Warrick asked Nick. “Wanna come over and hit up that new Madden game I just got?”

“Sorry man, I’ve got plans.”

“Plans?” Catherine sat up, interested. “You? Plans? I didn’t know there was a girl in your life!”

“There isn’t,” Greg’s voice came from the doorway. 

Everyone turned to see him, and Nick was semi glad he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead of the leather he had on the other day. 

“Since my car broke down he’s been driving me around for the past two days. I figured I’d thank him by taking him to this great club. Now, if it all works out, he might just leave with someone on his arm, who knows? But hey, you’re all welcome to join us, if you want.”

Greg’s eyes sparkled at Nick, though Nick was unsure he wanted their coworkers to be there, it was Greg’s choice.

“A club? Sounds fantastic!”

Everyone agreed and they headed for the locker room to change and get out of there. 

“Gil, come on! You know you want to go. Slug back a few drinks, help loosen you up a bit. Then you can go home and sleep for two days or something,” Nick heard Sara begging their boss as he toweled off from the quick shower and changed into the clothes Greg had brought for him. 

Of course, Greg had chosen his favorite jeans, those that were the tightest on him, and the tightest black t-shirt he owned with a dark blue stripe across his shoulders and down the short sleeves. Also Greg’s favorite. 

Greg poked his head in the door. 

“Come on! Everyone’s ready to go! And Sara convinced Grissom to go to.”

Nick closed his locker and turned to face his boyfriend who was now licking his lips, staring at him, as if he were a seductive piece of expensive chocolate he couldn’t afford.

“G, you’re doing that again.”

“On our way home, Nicky, we HAVE to stop and refill our supply of body chocolate,” Greg whispered. 

“You read my mind.” Nick grinned and tugged Greg’s arm, pulling him out of the room to join the others. 

* * *

“Club Starlight... with the Starlight Restaurant above it... sounds interesting! I always wanted to try out the restaurant, but never had the time,” Catherine said when the six of them entered the already hopping club.

With a soft brush of his hand Greg let Nick know he was going back to the dressing room to change for work. Nick nodded and guided the rest of the group toward a booth close to the bar. The lights hanging from the black ceiling were shaped like stars, with a blue tint, giving the place it’s name. Around the edge of the large room were the booths and scattered around the center were tall bar tables that were far enough apart that dancing could take place. But most of the people there were standing packed as close to the bar as they could. 

The team sat down, Nick making sure he had a clear view of the bar, glad the booths were raised up higher than the dance floor so he could see over everyone’s head. 

“Where’s Greg?” Sara asked. 

“I don’t know, man, but look at that!” Warrick pointed toward the bar and they all watched the four bartenders, at work, flipping bottles, pouring shots, handing out beers. 

There were two females with long hair, one blonde, the other brunette. The two males had died hair, in wild colors, and wore skin tight clothes, though Nick couldn’t tell if it was leather or not. The girls had cropped shirts and tight jeans on. 

The whole group was so mesmerized by the juggling of the bottles, and the accuracy of the pouring that they hardly noticed the blonde come over to their table. She set a basket of french fries in front of Nick. 

Everyone stopped staring at the bar and looked at him in question. None of them had ordered anything yet. 

“So, what’re you all having?”

“Just get me a beer, whatever’s on tap,” Warrick said. “He didn’t order anything yet, miss. I think you’ve got the wrong table with those fries.”

“Nope. Someone ordered them for him. Can’t say who though.”

“So, Nicky, you’ve got a secret admirer, apparently,” Catherine said once the bartender had collected their orders. 

But Nick knew who it was. He’d snatched the handwritten note off the fries before anyone else had noticed it:

I need you to be sober later. I’m also starving, so save me some. Thanks, Doll.

He grinned. 

“Yeah, guess I’ll just have to wait and find out who.”

“Where did Greg go?” Warrick asked.

“Ummm... I dunno.”

“Greg doesn’t get lost in clubs,” Grissom started to look around for his coworker when someone stood up on the bar with a microphone in hand.

Those closest to the bar who had to have been regulars began chanting “Dallas! Dallas! Dallas!” 

“There’s been a song request made! You all know we don’t normally do this, but this once, we’ll make an exception!” It was one of the bartenders, the brunette, her voice loud and clear. “He sends this song out to his friends in uniform, and to one Freak in particular,” her voice deepened, “you know who you are. We’d also like to welcome our newest bartender, Frisco! Everyone give him a warm Starlight welcome!” Everyone clapped wildly with a few ruckus shouts in excitement. “Hit play Dakota!”

A very fast paced rock song came on the speakers, nice and loud. Nick flinched a little when the sound hit his ears, but he laughed when he recognized Greg behind the bar. The younger man jumped up on top of the bar and took a bow, to let everyone know that he was “Frisco”. The other bartenders followed him up onto the bar and Nick was amazed to see the dancing that ensued as customers grabbed their beer bottles so they wouldn’t get knocked over. 

“Oh my God...” Nick heard Warrick say behind him.”He works here?” 

Greg was sliding underneath one of the male bartender’s legs on his knees, his torso bent back touching his heals. 

“Damn, I had no idea he was that flexible!”

Everyone stared. 

The rest of the bar cheered the newest bartender on.

Nick just smiled, knowing that Greg had worked hard for this. He was proud of him, and he was also hoping Greg wouldn’t change his clothes before they left for home. He was licking his lips, and savoring the thought of finally getting him up close and personal in those same laced up leather pants he’d worn before and bright red sequined sleeveless shirt, both articles as tight as they possibly could be on his body. 

Another bartender grabbed both his hands and swung him around to land gracefully on both feet.

“So this is what Greg’s been doing,” Grissom finally spoke up. He didn’t sound as if he completely approved of the second job, but he didn’t sound disgusted either. Rather, more amused, as he did with most things he didn’t understand.

“Freaks in uniform.... you don’t think... Greg... us...?”

Nick turned to Catherine for a brief second, not wanting to miss a moment of his Greggo. “We’re in uniform, but we’re science geeks, so, that makes us freaks. The song fits.”

“Right. Then I wonder who the ‘Freak in particular’ is?”

“Oh God, I hope it’s not me!” Sara exclaimed. 

Warrick snorted. 

Still on the bar, the other four bartenders were pouring drinks as they made their way down the bar, strutting along to the song. Greg turned back to one of the guys, and they seemed to be talking. Greg looked unsure, and then a bright smile lit up his face. Nick wondered what was going on between them, when he saw Greg grab the water gun, and hit the button for alcohol. Patrons lined up their shot glasses along the bar and Greg filled them, as he walked, slopping alcohol all over the top of the bar. When he reached the end, he handed off the gun to one of the girls and someone else handed something small to him. 

Nick watched with wide eyes as Greg lit the match and dropped it onto the bar. The alcohol lit up and as the fire spread down the length of the bar shot glasses were removed in a hurry and downed. The five bartenders were still up there dancing, swiveling their hips, sliding over and around each other, and the patrons who were close were cheering even louder now. 

“This is not happening!” Sara commented. “I can’t believe I’m seeing this! This is nuts! No wonder I can’t.... no wonder no one can stand that guy. He’s insane!”

Nick heard her, and grinned, knowing she was wrong. There was at least one person there who could stand him... besides his new coworkers of course. 

“Come on guys!” Greg yelled on the microphone. “Let me hear you scream!”

The audience screamed for him, and Nick found himself screaming with them. The others at his table only looked at him like he’d lost his head, but he could’ve cared less. Apparently, he and the bartenders weren’t the only ones who could stand Greg. The patrons were eating him up like red velvet cake. 

Nick realized where his thoughts were going and quickly corrected them, wishing their coworkers weren’t there to see this. That chocolate Greg wanted would just have to wait for another day. He wasn’t sure he’d make it all the way home with a grocery store stop, and then make it through the ritual clothing toss and putting the chocolate on. 

Before he realized it, the wild song was over, the bartenders had gotten off the bar, and someone had hosed it down. The fire was gone. 

“Wow... well, that was something you don’t see everyday,” said Catherine. 

“Yeah, you said it.”

“So, who knew about this?” Sara asked. 

“Wait, here come our drinks.”

Greg appeared moments later, carrying a heavy tray, loaded down with one apple martini, four beers, and two Tortilla Bowls filled with Tortilla chips cheese, peppers, onions, and salsa on the side. 

“So, you all ordered beers. Cept for Cath. Gosh, guys, you are so boring! Branch out a little, why don’tcha!”

And Greg was standing only a few inches away from him in those tight, revealing leather pants and thick black eyeliner around his beautifully sexy eyes. Thoughts were running wild in Nick’s head, thoughts he would never share with the others at the table. If only Greg wasn’t standing so close that he could reach out and touch him...

“G, you know I only...”

“Yeah, I know you only like beer. And hey, you forgot to tell Dakota you like it with lime.”

Greg set down Nick’s beer first, and Nick was smiling when he realized there was a lime stuck in it. 

“I was just testing your fresh bartending skills. And you remembered. Your regulars will love you.”

“Thanks,” Greg blushed a little, as he set the bowls on the table, handed out the beers and gave Catherine her apple martini. 

“How’d you know this was mine?”

“I’ve worked with you for how long? It was pretty obvious.” He lowered the tray and grabbed some of Nick’s fries. “Thanks for saving me some, Nicky. Man, I’m hungry!”

“You should have grabbed some dinner before you left the house. There’s still some leftovers in the fridge from the other night.”

“Yeah, but compare leftovers to fresh fries. And these are awesome. Well, gotta run, I’ll be back!” 

And Greg was behind the bar within seconds, flipping bottles, and pouring drinks as fast as he could. And suddenly, Nick understood why Greg had ordered the fries and why he’d mentioned Nick had to be sober later. He watched as a customer bought his boyfriend a shot and Greg downed it. Then another one bought him another shot and he downed that one, followed by a swig of beer from a bottle he’d grabbed from underneath the bar. Once he’d taken a healthy swig he put the bottle back under the bar. Nick watched throughout the night as other patrons bought him drinks, as he and the other bartenders blasted the jukebox and moved over the bar. The crowd was loving them. And Nick was amazed at how clear headed Greg actually seemed to be after so many drinks. He didn’t stumble while up on the bar, and he didn’t drop a single bottle of alcohol as he tossed them back and forth between the other bartenders. 

Greg came back to their table again and Nick asked for a second beer. 

“Your wish is my command, Nicky. Just remember I need you sober later.”

“This’ll be my last, I promise. But I swear, you should be passed out by now with all those shots you’ve been doing all night.”

“Nah, I only had two several hours ago.”

“But... you’ve been...”

“That beer is my spittoon bottle just don’t tell the other customers. Rest of you want something?”

“Yeah, how often are you working here? And when?” Grissom asked. “You realize this can’t interfere with your other obligations.”

“Oh, I got it, boss. Only Friday nights. 8pm to 4am. These poor people will miss me the rest of the week.” Greg grinned. 

“One more round Greg, and then I’ve got to get out of here.”

“Yeah me too. This is great and all, but I’m tired after pulling that double.”

“One more round coming right up!” 

Greg zoomed back to the bar and Nick watched him quickly pull out several beers, flipping the caps off with the bottle opener he kept in his back pocket. He began mixing Catherine’s drink and Nick was amazed at how fluid he made it look. He suddenly couldn’t wait to have a professional bartender opening their beer bottles at home. Just the thought of watching Greg do this at home, in those tight leather pants, sent a shiver up his spine. 

“So, your wish is his command, huh?” 

Nick turned back to Warrick. 

“What?”

“And there’s leftovers in the fridge at home...”

“Something’s going on between you two!” Sara exclaimed as if she’d just put the pieces of the puzzle together. “That explains everything!”

“How would you know that?” Nick asked, trying to keep the color out of his cheeks. “We’re just roommates. His landlord kicked him out so I let him take my spare room until he finds a new place... and he’ll be moving out next month.”

“Yeah, no. I don’t believe that, Nicky.”

Greg appeared, dropped off their fresh drinks, gave a wink to Nick, and sped back to the bar without a single word. 

“What was that about?”

_I can dim the lights_   
_And sing you songs full of sad things_   
_We can do the tango just for two_   
_I can serenade and gently play_   
_On your heart strings_   
_Be your Valentino just for you_

Nick reached for his cell phone before he realized it wasn’t ringing. It had no reason to. He looked up toward the bar to see Greg reach over to the light switch and dim the lights in the club. Dallas held out her hand, and he took it as he climbed a set of stairs up to the top of the bar, and she joined him. They did a short version of the tango across the bar, to the cheering crowd. Greg got down on one knee and played the air violin for a moment before the other bartenders joined them, singing backup to Greg’s main vocals on Queen’s “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy” playing on the jukebox. 

When he got to the line _“I’d like for you and I to go romancing, Say the word; your wish is my command”_ Greg got back on his one knee, facing the team’s table, and looked right at Nick. The CSI felt a shiver run up his spine. 

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I never saw this,” someone said, though Nick didn’t catch who. 

On the bar Greg dialed a rotary phone in the air, and held the receiver to his ear, as he sang, and moved along with the other bartenders. Nick was sure the rest of the team’s eyes had to be bugging out when the two girls started getting close on one side of Greg, snaking up and down each other’s bodies, and the two guys on the other side did the same thing. 

When Greg sang about missing “you” he looked mournful and was aiming his singing directly at Nick again. Nick just smiled, having seen Greg do this routine hundreds of times in their livingroom, even before he’d signed up for the bartender competition. 

During the interlude, Greg spun around on the bar, jumped back to the floor and began lining shot glasses up for all the patrons. He walked back and flipped a bottle upside down and filled them up before jumping back onto the bar and continuing to sing and dance when Freddie Mercury began singing again.  
( _There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy. Oooh Oooh._ )

The others sang backup, and stood on either side of Greg, pointing at him as if they were Vanna White and he was a prize to be shown off. Greg himself, was standing between them, looking as sweet and innocent and cute as ever. 

Nick’s heart melted at the sight and wished he could have leaped up there with him to give his boyfriend a mouth watering kiss. 

When the last note was finally played Greg was yanked off stage by an invisible hand on his wrist.

The team stared at each other, now ignoring the bartenders antics. 

“It’s clear. I was right,” Sara said. “I knew it. He’s gay, and you’re his boyfriend. I should have seen that ages ago!”

Greg buzzed up and dropped off their checks before speeding on to the next booth.

“Uh, Greg...” Catherine started to say when she realized there were three checks instead of the one they’d expected.

“He’s already gone. He’s busy.”

“Right, but... oh, Greg!” Greg stopped on his way back to the bar. “Why three checks? We were just gonna split it...”

“I split it for you. Look,” Greg said and he was gone again. 

Nick took the checks and looked them over, laughing. The first check had a hand written G/S on it, with four beers and a Tortilla Bowl. The second had W/C and two beers, two apple martinis, and the second Tortilla Bowl. He gave them to their respective pairings. The last check read N/G and had two beers and an order of fries on it. He grinned. 

“I can’t believe he did that!” Warrick sounded almost angry. 

“What? Hey, it can’t be that bad,” Catherine said, batting her eyes at him. 

Warrick appeared to think about it. “No, I guess you’re right.” And he was smiling too. 

The other two were already looking googly eyed at each other, and Gil was already reaching for his wallet. 

“Hey, you paid for last week. This one’s on me,” Sara stopped him.

“You sure?”

Everyone laughed. 

“Uh oh. I think I just outed us,” Sara said a little sheepishly.

“Uh, Nick? You gonna pay that?” Warrick asked, when he saw that Nick wasn’t laughing with everyone else. He leaned over Nick’s shoulder. “What?! How’d you pay already?”

“I’m glad you don’t know my credit card number, dude, or you’d realize that this isn’t it.”

“Oh, Greg. Of course. I shoulda known.”

Greg hurried by with a tray loaded with drinks. 

“Hey, Nicky, don’t forget, I’m gonna need that receipt back when we get home.”

“I got it, G. What time do you get off again?”

Greg stopped at the next booth over.

“Four in the morning, babe,” he called over the noise as he emptied his tray.

“Oh! You were right, Sara!” Warrick yelled. 

“You mean, I’m stuck here that long?”

Nick no longer cared what the others thought and from the looks of things, Sara and Gil were too busy staring into each others eyes to pay any attention to anything else.

“It’s three thirty now.”

Greg came back, his eyes shining. 

“Oh.”

“I think he likes you. After everything I’ve seen tonight,” Catherine commented to Nick. “And heard.”

“I know.” Nick couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. 

“And I do.”

“And I thought you weren’t ready for the whole defending your honor thing?” 

“I was only waiting for the opportune moment.” 

Greg leaned in and kissed him. Nick found himself closing his eyes, and savoring the taste of Greg’s lips on his. He imagined himself back in their apartment where the noise of the club and their cheering coworkers were not bothering either of them in their devouring of each other. He reached down and grasped Greg’s leg, feeling the bare skin of his thigh through the laces. But Greg’s hand stopped him from going any further as he pulled away. Nick opened his eyes to see the club, to see Greg staring intently into his own eyes. And he was melting faster than an ice cream cone on a one hundred degree day. 

“I’m working,” Greg whispered. 

“Awww...” Catherine was smiling along with the rest of the group.

“And I don’t get tips if I don’t work fast around here.”

“Then you’d better hurry up, and I’ll tip you big time later,” Nick whispered back, and winked at him. 

“You can have me later all you want.”

“Yo! Frisco! Get your ass back up here!”

“I’m on it York!”

Greg winked at Nick and hurried back to the bar. 

“So, how long has this been going on between you two?” Warrick asked. 

“A long time, my friend,” Nick said with a smile. “After all, we are living together now. Going on two years.”

“I just don’t get how I missed all this. So, you knew what he was doing all week, and yet you lied.”

“Greg didn’t want anyone to know. I wasn’t gonna rat him out. I am a fully supportive boyfriend who made sure he got to all his competitions before work, made sure he was ready for them, and then made sure he got to work after them.”

“Sounds like you do a lot.”

“Yeah, but who wouldn’t for a guy like him?” Nick’s eyes followed Greg’s every move on top of the bar. 

“A guy like me, that’s who.”

“Awww, come on, Warrick, just because you don’t float the same boat they do doesn’t mean you have to...”

“Cath, you don’t get it. It has nothing to do with being gay. I could care less about that. It’s more about Greg. I mean... he’s... well... he’s Greg. What more do I need to say?”

“Oh, no more than that,” Nick spoke as if he were in a dream. “You need me to describe his finer points that you may have missed all along?”

“No thanks, Nicky. If you like him that much, I guess I can live with it.”

“Come on, he’s head over heals in love, can’t you see that?” Catherine asked. 

“Yeah, I can see that alright.”

“Well, look, it’s been nice, but the place is about to close down, I’m sure our two love birds would love some privacy when they leave together, I have to get home to Lindsay, and miraculously, you drove me here, Warrick.”

“Oh, right. Well, Nick, have fun later. Just spare me the details tomorrow night, will ya?”

“Sure thing, Rick. I suppose I can live with that.”

It wasn’t but a moment later Nick found himself alone at the booth with nothing to do but watch his boyfriend clear the club of it’s last patrons of the night. 

“You were smokin’!” Dakota told Greg as she swept up the floor once everyone was gone. “You’re gonna have regulars pretty soon, comin’ just to see you!”

“I think I’ve already got my first one right over there.” Greg pointed towards Nick. “He’s so stuck on me I can’t get him to leave.”

Both girls laughed. 

One of the guys came out of the back room with a wet rag in his hand and began wiping down the bar.

“You know, you’re a real find, Frisco. You and me, we should hook up and go out sometime.”

“Sorry, Chester. You’re cute and all, but I’m taken.”

“Awww, I feel so hurt inside!” Chester joked.

Dallas giggled. “You’ll get over it!”

“So, how much did we clear tonight?”

“Five hundred each!”

“You know that was all Frisco’s doing,” York came out of the back room with a mop and a rolling pail of soapy water. He began mopping up the floor as Dallas put the chairs up on the tables and Greg moved the bar stools up on the bar once it was dry. “And now you’ve been christened with lighting the bar on fire your first night. How do you feel?”

“Pretty awesome!”

“Yeah, York’s right. Way to go Frisco!”

“Awww, gee thanks, guys.”

Nick stood up and went over to the bar. 

“Not like it was that hard for him, he’s like that naturally. You should attempt living with him.”

Greg playfully hit him in the arm. “Thanks, you just ruined my mystique. Oh, and before I forget, Nick, this is Chester, Dallas, York, and Dakota. Guys, this is Nick.”

“Howdy, Nick,” Dallas gave him her best southern twang. 

“Hey.”

“Here’s your cut, Greg,” Dakota handed him a wad of bills as his tips for the night. “I hope you pack in even more people next week. Now, go on, get out of here. The way he’s starin’ at you, you’d better move your butts before I lock you in here for the night!” She giggled. “You two wouldn’t even notice!”

Greg took his cue and grabbed Nick by the hand, pulling him toward the back door. Once they were outside Greg spun to face Nick and jumped up on him, wrapping his flexible legs around his boyfriend’s waist. Nick held him in place as he walked them carefully to his SUV in the parking lot. 

“Didn’t you have a bag of stuff with you?”

“In the car already.”

“And what’s with the names?”

“Just stage names. Supposed to be our favorite city’s name or our favorite state. I woulda been Vegas, cause this is where I met you, but it reminded me too much of Detective Vega, so I went with my second choice city.”

“Why not Nevada, then? You met me in Nevada.”

“It’s a girl’s name. But since you like it so much, if we ever have kids, and one is a girl, she can be Nevada.” 

“Sure thing babe. But that’s a long ways away, you know.”

“I know, but I wouldn’t mind.”

Greg wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck, holding himself upright. 

“Greg? Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Nick drowned in the brown pools he loved so much and found himself feeling the need to see the sultry eyeliner surrounding them much more often. 

“We already live together, Nicky. I don’t see myself falling so deeply in love with anyone else. No one could be as perfect as you. Why not make it official? We’ve already outed ourselves to the team. Why not tell the rest of the world we’re taken with each other? I mean,” Greg hesitated for a moment, suddenly looking a little bashful. “Would you want to?”

Nick was surprised more than anything at first. This was not something he’d ever expected to hear from Greg. If it had to be one of them talking marriage to the other, he certainly expected the exact opposite. But then the reality of what Greg was asking hit him, and he knew there was only one answer he could possibly give. 

“I would love to, G.”

He could feel his heart pounding and wondered if Greg could hear it, or feel it, he was so close. He’d just signed his life away to be with Greg forever, and he knew it was the right decision. He knew he would never regret it. 

“Now, kiss me. We need to make this agreement official.” Greg still sounded like a happy-go-lucky teenager, but Nick had been with him long enough to know that the words coming from his mouth didn’t always mirror his true thoughts. 

For those, Nick went to his boyfriend’s eyes, and found them shining with a true happiness that went even deeper than when he’d been up on the bar having the time of his life. This was one of his finer points that Warrick would never find. He didn’t look like it and he never acted like it, but Greg was a true romantic at heart, and Nick loved that about him. He loved the fact that no one else even suspected it and he’d been the one, the only one, privy to it. It was his own secret. 

Nick set his boyfriend down on the hood of the SUV just as their lips locked in a long, heavy, passionate kiss. He couldn’t wait to get back to work to be able to tell Warrick that it had been Greg who’d asked him to get married, not the other way around, just to see the disbelief on his face. Though, he’d have to stop calling him his boyfriend, he supposed, and start referring to him as his fiancé. He smiled into the kiss, liking the sound of that, wondering how it would go over at work when he asked for the first time if anyone had seen his fiancé. 

But thoughts about work and their friends were quickly disappearing from his mind as his brain reached new heights of failure during a kiss. His hands were too busy rubbing Greg’s thighs through the laces to notice much of anything, except that Greg had asked him to marry him. 

“There’s just one problem with all this,” Nick said, panting to catch his breath. 

“What’s that?” there was a hint of worry in Greg’s eyes all of a sudden.

“I’ve been needing you in the most erotic ways all night, what with that eyeliner and these leather pants on you, and you had to go all romantic on me.”

“Who ever said the two didn’t mix? I’m still wearing the leather, like you wanted, aren’t I?”

“Right! I finally get your leather clad body all to myself! It’s just that getting you out of these pants is going to be a problem.”

“Especially since I don’t want to get arrested for indecent exposure.”

“Honey, you were arrested for that the very first moment you put these pants on. I just want to get these off and cover you in something a little better.” 

“Like those silk sheets on the bed back home?”

“Yes!”

“One thing though... can we move Elvis somewhere else? I just don’t think I want him watching. That would just be weird. And wrong, on so many levels.”

“Whatever you want, babe.”

“Then lets move, future hubby o’ mine! Take me to bed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn’t supposed to carry on quite so long and there wasn’t supposed to be a proposal. It just sorta happened. Greg reached out and took control of the keyboard, telling me he wanted his Nicky, and there could be no other ending... I swear I didn’t have that planned in! Lol. Hope it made your day!
> 
> The idea for this story came from the TV show Search for the Ultimate Coyote Ugly on CMT. There’s also a movie that came out in 2000 called Coyote Ugly, and you can find more information about it at the website www(dot)coyoteuglysaloon(dot)com. As you can tell, I had to change a few things to fit in the confines of the story. Also, the song “Freaks in Uniforms” by Horror Pops was used in a Greg Sanders video on YouTube, so that’s where/how I found it and decided to use it here because I liked it, and it fit, I think.


End file.
